39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Erasmus Yilmaz
Erasmus Yilmaz was an Ekaterina and Madrigal active until his death at the hands of Luna Amato. Dan Cahill nicknamed Yilmaz as the "Big Scary Harley Dude." Family *Bartu Yilmaz - Cousin (alive) Personality He usually wore leather leggings, a leather jacket, and leather boots like a biker. His hair was a mass of black curls and he had gray eyes. He was good friends with Fiske Cahill and William McIntyre. Appearances ''Vespers Rising He, Nellie, and Fiske told Amy and Dan about the Vespers. Fiske revealed that Yilmaz had a Vesper database in his head. Yilmaz later arrived to help Amy and Dan Cahill when they were being chased by the Vespers, and was partially responsible for the death of Vesper agent, Bruno. A King's Ransom He met with Amy and Dan to discuss the fact that their father was a Vesper. In the end of the book when William McIntyre is murdered, Yilmaz analyzes the crime scene, and finds a secret message McIntyre was hiding. Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom He was a suspect for Vesper Five but proven not to be when he sunk Vesper Five's ship in the Bermuda Triangle. It is also found out that he was an Ekaterina. The Dead of Night He traveled to Pompeii with Jonah Wizard Hamilton Holt. Shatterproof '' Erasmus broke into a Vesper-safe house and battled Luna Amato. He dropped his weapon when unintentionally distracted by Milos Vanek. When that happened, Amato noticed her chance, and impaled Yilmaz through the heart. Wizard rushed in at that moment and shot Luna dead. The dying Yilmaz gave Wizard and Holt a flash drive, as well as an unfinished warning about the Vespers before he died. Talents * Skiing * Motorcycling * Ninjutsu Trivia * He once rode his motorcycle from Paris, France to China. *He was born into a family of Ekaterinas but was recruited by the Madrigals as a teenager. * He went into hiding for five years after Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent were killed. *He sank Vesper Five's ship in the Bermuda Triangle. *In the sneak peak of Shatterproof, it said that the Vespers murdered Yilmaz's parents. It also said he suspected Luna Amato murdered William McIntyre. *He can speak nine different languages. *Yilmaz wanted to be a director for films before his mother died. *He read countless books while on the run with his mother. *Quote from Jonah in Trust No One, "As a worldwide hip-hop star, Jonah had long thought of himself as a pretty cool dude. Now he knew the truth. Erasmus was beyond cool. Way beyond. Erasmus wasn't about wearing bling, or how many fans he had, or how much money. That stuff was all outside stuff. Erasmus's kind of cool came from the inside. Jonah hadn't quite figured it out yet, but he was sensing that it had something to do with not caring quite so much about what other people though. It was wack: Not caring about being cool was what had made Erasmus so cool." Category:Vespers Rising Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ekaterina characters Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof Category:Deceased characters Category:Madrigal characters